This Year
by l-latter
Summary: Song fic based off a Christmas song for the coming holiday. Kagome's reflecting on past memories on Christmas Eve, only to awaken to the present, receiving a happy ending to a great year.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song. 

Author's Note: A song fic that goes along with _This Year_ by Christina Aguilera. I thought it was in the season since Christmas is coming up and all. Anyways, the fic is from Kagome's point of view... enjoy!

* * *

This Year

* * *

_You'll be my new year's day, my valentine  
Now I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine  
You'll be my April fool, my Mardi Gras  
The music on my tongue when I sing fa la la_

A raven lock fell in front of her cobalt eyes as she sat staring out the glass. The dense snowflakes falling to the ground adding to the three inches of snow already laid out on the frozen ground. In her slender hands, Kagome gripped a steaming mug of peppermint hot cocoa. Shivering slightly from the waft of cold air that swept around her from the window sill, she curled up tighter in her chair, and snuggled deeper into her fleece blanket. Kagome's attention wandered from the commotion around her, as Inuyasha and the gang helped her family decorate the tree. Her thoughts replaying how everyone came to be here, at this time, enjoying themselves...

_You'll be my flower child, in the month of may  
My sunny summer lover on my holiday  
You'll be my autumn leaves, my Halloween  
The winter snow and everything that's in between_

This year the posse had finally defeated Naraku, and the Shikon Jewel was complete. Everyone had been thinking of the perfect wish to purify the jewel, finally to come up with the most exquisite one of them all, but of course Kagome had to ask if it was alright with everyone else. Shippou, Sango, and Miroku eagerly agreed, wanting to see what it would be like, but Inuyasha seemed off about the idea. He still seemed attached to Kikyou, even though the Priestess was finally laid to rest. After about a few days of coaxing from the fellow members of their little group, he finally agreed. Kagome all but eyed him warily as he agreed, seeing something else the others did not. It appeared he wasn't going because the gang would be together, but for the sake of someone else. But she couldn't figure out who...

_This year I'm gonna take you home  
This year I don't wanna be alone  
This year, this Christmas together  
And the minutes they pass, and the hours they fly  
This year, this Christmas forever (ooh)  
And the weeks and the months go rushing by  
This year we've learned how to live_

Kagome glomped Inuyasha excitedly, the six of them would be together. She gripped the Shikon Jewel and started casting her wish. 'I wish that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara can live in my time, living their lives amongst humans and without wars with demons that they have dealt with their whole lives.' Her wish echoed through her mind, not wanting to voice the wish as if it wouldn't come true if she did.

Within seconds, the group was engulfed in pink aura and disappeared from the forest they were just in, only to reappear in Kagome's well house on the temple grounds. Shippou clung to Kagome's arm as she lead the way. Sango followed after with Kirara perched on her shoulder, her tails now twisted together giving her the features of a domestic cat. Miroku sped up quickly and wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, excited to start his new life with Sango in a different time.

Inuyasha lingered behind, stopping at the Go-shinboku Tree as the group headed towards Kagome's house. He sniffed the air, and turned to see Kagome standing behind him. She smiled, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks. He frowned at the obvious warm feel on his cheek, and snarled down at the girl, shoving her away. The hanyou then turned and dashed off to the well house, as if to go back to the Feudal Era.

Kagome stared after Inuyasha, too much in pain to go after him. He had agreed to come along, but why was he acting like that? Didn't he want to be with all of them? The teen collapsed to the ground in tears, alarming her mother who was just coming out to get Inuyasha and escort him to a room to stay in. Mrs. Higurashi comforted her daughter, cooing to quiet the sobs.

_How to forget, and how to forgive without fear, ohh ooh  
Just love this Christmas, this year_

He had eventually return, and tried his best to summon up an apology to ebony haired girl. Inuyasha had said his peace and they both moved on with their lives and forgot what had happened.

Kagome introduced the Inu-tenchi to her holidays as they came and went. The major holiday season quickly approaching, her favorite time of the year. But this year would be different... she had her friends with her. She was just going to love this Christmas.

_You'll be my spring ahead, my fall behind  
The shimmy on my hips oh when I, bump and grind  
You'll be my santa boy, all dressed in red  
And ride that little reindeer all through my head_

They were moving on to Christmas. They family rushed about the house, at the beginning of December, decorating it with little elves and holly. After Kagome told Miroku about mistletoe, he hurried out and bought about four or five branches of it to hang about the house. Everyone was so excited, including Inuyasha.

Everyone had piled into the vehicle as they headed to the mall to buy gifts for each other. Miroku's thought of a gift just happened to be lingerie, and he stated that one quite loud to everyone in the car. Only to receive a beating over the head by Sango and Inuyasha combined.

_Oh ooh, oh oh oh  
Here we go, oh oh oh oh  
Ohh yeah_

_This year I'm gonna take you home  
This year I don't wanna be alone  
This year, this Christmas together (ooh)  
And the minutes they pass, and the hours they fly  
This year, this Christmas forever, ohh ooh  
And the weeks and the months go rushing by  
This year we have learned how to live_  
_How to forget, and how to forgive without fear, ohh ooh  
Just love this Christmas, this year, oh ooh_

Once at the mall, Kagome had grabbed Sango and dragged her away from the crowd. The girls were going to shop together for the boys, and then meet up with the guys, trade partners and continue on. They all promised not to peak at their gifts when they were with a person that had a nicely wrapped package from them. Sango picked out a pair of boxers for Miroku, since it was a guy's version of lingerie, and apparently that was something that was on his mind often. The stormy orbed girl had already figured out Shippou's gift,.but Kagome... had other something else in mind for Inuyasha.

Kagome had finally spotted it, the gift that would ring her thoughts out to Inuyasha loud and clear. She traced her hands over the silky white and red fabric, and plucked the ensemble from it's hanger. She would wear the outfit the day of Christmas, in honor of her Priestess heritage and the one she was reincarnation for... just for Inuyasha. She quickly paid for the outfit and hid it away from sight so no one could see it when she met up with the others later. But first she had to make a stop at the photo store... she had some film to develop along with a frame to buy.

_This year I pray for you, uh  
And I thank God for you  
Just wanna be with you  
This year that's all I wanna do_  
_  
_Inuyasha broke away from Miroku and headed into a jewelers shop, and stared at the blinding diamond rings. Which one? That was his only problem... he wanted the perfect one, for the lively girl that had brought him such happiness. And this year, he wanted to be with her...

Miroku quickly found his way into the nearest lingerie store and picked out the most skimpiest thing for Sango. He grinned devilishly as employees came around to help him, some of the women workers eyeing him up and down. The male sighed happily and listened to their insight on what he should get his darling Sango.

Finally everyone ran across each other once more, and piled back into the vehicle. Kagome's heart warmed as the crimson package rested against her leg, the gold bow tickling it every time they hit a bump in the road.

_Day by day, I'm gonna get my way  
This year I pray for you  
Seasons turn, I've got a lot to learn  
And I thank God for you_

Kagome awakened from memory lane and returned her attention back to what was occurring in her living room. The sounds of bickering reverberated off the walls as Inuyasha and Shippou bickered over who was going to top the tree with the angel. Without them noticing, Kagome grabbed the angel, and climbed the ladder to top the tree with the porcelain, winged doll.

Clambering back down, she smiled to Miroku and Sango who followed out of the room, leaving Inuyasha and Shippou as they continued to bark back and forth. The two only stopped when they realized the room was awfully quiet and the tree was lit, _with_ an angel at the top. Shippou and Inuyasha both face faulted. They finally regained their composure and headed off to bed as well... tomorrow was the big day.

_Now this year I'm gonna, gonna, gonna take you home  
Cause I don't wanna be alone  
This year, (oh this year) this Christmas together (ohh...)  
And the minutes they pass, and the hours they fly  
This year, this Christmas forever (forever, forever)  
And the weeks and the months go rushing by  
Now this year we have learned how to live  
How to forget, and how to forgive without fear, ooh oh  
Just love, ooh ohh_  
  
The following morning, everyone sat around the tree, excluding Kagome. Miroku and Sango exchanged gifts first, the raven haired male blushed at his silky amethyst boxers. While Sango, on the other hand, screamed in utter happiness. Miroku had washed the lingerie idea from his mind, and went to an antique shop instead. There he found a demon slayers outfit much like the one Kohaku had worn. At least this way, Sango could still have something to remember her brother by. 

Kagome had missed out on the exchange between the two, because she was upstairs slipping into her Priestess robes. She had finally tied her hair back like Kikyou's when it was her turn to give her gifts. She hurried down the stairs, only to be welcomed by silence. Everyone had frozen with what they were doing, and stared at Kagome. Inuyasha rose to his feet, only to pulled back down by Shippou. This brought giggles to Kagome's lips, letting them loose into the room as she sat down next to Sango.

She handed a package to each friend. Shippou received a fox tail scarf to remind him of his dad. Kagome bought Sango an expensive, emerald kimono with a magenta, paper umbrella to match. Miroku frowned when he looked into his box. It only had a piece of paper, it wasn't until he read that it was a year's worth of Playboy magazines, did he truly grin. She finally turned to Inuyasha as he tore open his crimson package, tying the bow around Kagome's head when he was done. Inuyasha gasped as he stared down at his present, and then broke into a smirk. Resting inside, was a glass picture frame with pressed flowers on the side panels. Neatly laid in the middle, was a photograph him and Kagome under the Go-shinboku Tree when the flowers were blossoming and being released to the breeze. It was to remind him of times back in the Feudal Era... and all they had gone through, together.

_This year we have learned how to live  
How to forget, and how to forgive without fear, ohh ooh oh oh oh  
Just love this Christmas, this year._

Finally, Inuyasha handed his gift to Kagome. It was a tiny package, with an emerald ribbon, that she untied. Biting her lower lip, Kagome opened the lid of the box, to gasp in surprise. Inside lay an engagement ring that looked like the Shikon Jewel. Sapphire eyes shifted to golden orbs to ask confirmation of what was going on. Inuyasha's smirk turned into a smile. "Kagome... will you marry me?'

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Her dream had finally come true... "Yes Inuyasha, yes!" She flung herself across the pile of wrapping, that lay between the two of them, and hugged the dog demon tightly. Finally she wouldn't be alone, she had her friends and a fiance... how she loved this year.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoot! My first song fic... I hope everyone liked it. It might be kind of hard to follow, I'm not sure seeing as how I wrote in all, haha. But anyways... yeah. Please review and thanks Lord Aries Greymon for beta-reading! ::mews::


End file.
